


Careful  What  You Wish For

by Alyanette_Cloix



Series: Miraculous Beginnings [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alix Appreciation Week, Alix has a past, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Boys Are Dumb, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, Episode: s03 Miraculeur | Miraculer Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Girl Power, Hidden Talents, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila is a good girl, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Lê Chiến Kim Appreciation Week, Lê Chiến Kim Being an Idiot, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Minor Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Miraculous Holder Juleka Couffaine, Miraculous Holder Lila Rossi, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Team, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, New Miraculous Holders, Nino Appreciation Week, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ondine is too, POV Alya Césaire, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Episode: s03 Miraculeur | Miraculer, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Talent Shows, Talented Alix, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), kagami is the mean girl, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyanette_Cloix/pseuds/Alyanette_Cloix
Summary: Marinette for sure didn't expect to go to the annual girl sleepover but she did. She didn't expect for Alix, Chloe and Alya to be having boy problems (like her) either. She never expected to have befriended Lila after a heart to heart conversation with her and the girls. But she most certainly didn't expect to enter the annual talent show next week   all because of boys and their obliviousness. But hey. someone's got to teach them a lesson to not mess with Rhythm mix.While that's going on, Hawk Moth is still at large and is planning something huge. He plans on starting war within three weeks after the  show . Can the miraculous team find it in their hearts to forgive each and work together to stop a civil war. One lesson Hawk Moth has to learn is to always Be Careful  What You Wish For  Read and find out ? ships include: Alix and Kim, Mari and Adrien, Alya and Nino, Lila and Nathanial and Chloe and Luka
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Alya Césaire/Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix/Lila Rossi, Fluff & Kaalki & Longg & Mullo & Plagg & Pollen & Sass & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz & Xuppu, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Mylène Haprèle & Alix Kubdel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz, Nino Lahiffe/Lê Chiến Kim, Sabrina Raincomprix/Lila Rossi
Series: Miraculous Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049360
Comments: 44
Kudos: 56
Collections: Best of Miraculous Ladybug, CHAT NOIR AND MARINETTE, Fluffy MLB, Miraculous Ladybug, ma-ma-marinette, miraculous ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynoir006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/gifts).



> my first story so bare with me and tell me how it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Mari gets ready for the party.

"What do you mean you don't know if you should come? Marinette don't be stupid, you have to come!" The words are practically being yelled at the bluenette and attracting the attention of the whole class.

Today is the annual girls sleepover. We do it every year. This was Alya's first time while me and the others have been doing it since we were in elementary school. Even Chloe comes every year .

"No way Marinette, you are definitely coming! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Rose quickly piped up from the back of the room, all eyes now on the designer.

The girl in question chose to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt, avoiding the gaze of her peers, trying to drown out their questions.

In all honesty, the past few years had really taken a toll on Marinette. The once bright and bubbly teenager had changed and was now more reserved although her kindness had stayed exactly the same. It wasn't just changes in personality and mood either, her appearance had to. She had grown out her hair and had swapped her signature pigtails for a high messy ponytail, her bangs not there anymore . As soon as she had been given the position of the new guardian, make-up had become her best friend. Poor Marinette would get little to no sleep every night. Half the time was because of the late night Akumas that Hawkmoth sent out ,

Shaking her head to try and silence her mind, she bought her attention back to her classmates who were still demanding to know her excuse for not coming.

"Oh you're so coming . it's not going to be the same without you girl" Chloe said

Chloé has gotten significantly better over the years. She had really tried to turn over a new leaf and begin again with her class. To say the class had been astonished was an understatement. Even the teachers had noticed Chloé's effort. Were now the best of friends and Marinette was proud of her.

"Fine I'll come." I said annoyed.

"Come to what" someone said coming towards us

There were so many reasons why becoming just friends with her crush Adrien Agreste had been amazing. After my friend Kagami started crushing on him, I pushed myself away because I had my chance

I Wanted to admit it but she knew a small piece of her heart would always belong to him. , as their friendship grew more and more everyday so was her feelings for him . She remembered the day that he had offered to carry her bridal style into class just because she had complained that she had a rough night. If only she could have recorded the look on their faces. Alya looked like she was going to faint.

_That is until he did the unthinkable last week._

"Oh hey Adrien, we're talking about the annual girls sleepover. Mari here said she will be here" she said with a smirk on her face winking at me. I rolled my eyes. I got to get out of here. I can't even look at him after what he did last week. I haven't even talked to him all week.

"Hey Alya can we please go and get ready I really don't want to stand here all day"

"Omg yes thank you Mari " Alya said. "Now come on we gotta get ready. Later Agreste " she said

"Bye Alya, later Marinette."

"Yeah whatever." I said grabbing Alya's hand and dragging her out of school. I live five minutes from school so it didn't take long to get to my house. Mama and Papa were handling a customer at this minute.

"Hey Mama and Papa" I said " were getting ready for the girls sleepover tonight"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, do you want to bring treats over ?"

"Sure." I said " We will be in my room"

When we went to my room, Alya gave a concerned look.

"What happened between you and Adrien. I thought you guys were like best friends and I thought you still liked him" she said

"He did the unthinkable. I'll tell you when we get there. I'm pretty sure everyone else is going to question why i've been avoiding the love of my life all week too". Okay then let's get ready .

* * *

  
Adrien pov.

As 6 o'clock began to role around, Adrien found himself pacing in his room, back and forth, trying to figure out his dilemma.

"Hmmm, actually I prefer the black jeans, blue washes you out." His kwami butted in, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"It's not the Plagg, and hey! According to Ladybug blue is a good color on me, it goes well with my eyes." The model responded, offended at his remarks.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. So if this isn't about tonight then what is it about?" Plagg asked, zipping over to Adrien's desk rummaging around for cheese no doubt.

"I just remembered I have patrol tonight! I have to go, so I can't go to Juleka's tonight." He replied, obviously stressed.

"Hmmmm-his kwami drew out- ditch the bug."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Ditch. The. Bug." Plagg repeated simply again.

"No! Plagg I would rather be with my bestfriend anyday. Besides i'm sure the class will manage without me." Adrien concluded.

"Looks like they won't have to." Plagg said, flying over and dropping his staff .

Looking down at it, he noticed he had one new message.  
————————————-----------------------------------------------

Ladybug

Hey kitty, i'm sorry this is such short notice but i'm actually busy tonight. Do you think we could re-schedule?  
—————————————---------

How convent he thought, already typing out an answer.  
Satisfied with his response, he quickly swapped his jeans for black, grabbed his phone, a hoodie and Plagg. He left the mansion wearing black slightly ripped jeans, and instead of his usual black tee shirt, he had a white on with the familiar stripes. He also a dark green hoodie in-case he got cold.

* * *

  
Marinette Pov

Chaton

Chaton: Actually i'm busy too, so you text with quite a life saver thank you. Tomorrow?

\----------------------

Marinette slipped her phone into her back pocket . After texting chat about patrol. turns out he has plans too. She spun around to face her mirror. Even with Tikki insisting she looked amazing, the bluenette couldn't help but feel like it doesn't . A few weeks ago, she had purchased a small red lace crop top , that she quite liked. It wasn't to revealing and had a drawstring at the front, so the length could be altered. she is also wearing cute up jeans. The outfit was pretty basic she knew, but she was trying to come out of her comfort zone.

Whilst she had been recollecting about that, she had finished her hair and makeup, which she now bought her attention to.

Her dark silky hair was in a high ponytail with two stran's loose. She wanted to keep it casual She had also kept her makeup simple.

"Woah Mari you look amazing" Alya said in awe

"Really? I think its to much but hey i'm trying to get out of my comfort zone"

"Girl even Adrien's jaw would have dropped if he saw you. That how Beautiful you look"

"You don't look bad yourself infact you look bomb!" I said.

She had on an orange crop top with cut up jeans. Her hair was in a low ponytail with one strand she recently dyed white. She literally looks like her alter ego Rena rouge. Looks like we both went out of our comfort zones but that this is one of the biggest events of the year.

"Okay I think it's time to go." she said noticing the time, ."Yeah, let's go," I said .

I grabbed my purse with Tikki in it and dropped 3 cookies in there.

We grabbed our bags and the treats my parents left us and headed out the door. We all decided that this year's sleepover will be at Chloe's place. She didn't live far from me so we decided to walk there.

Alya seems distracted. She's been checking her phone for the past 5minutest non stop.

"Alya what's wrong Is it Nino?" I asked.

Just like how I've been avoiding Adrien all week, Alya hasn't even mentioned Nino to me at all.

"I'll tell you later. things are fine but..." she didn't finish her sentence.

Alya and Nino are a really great duo. Nino and I have been friends since we were little, well us and Kim of course but that trio died when we hitted middle school. That is until Adrien and Alya came last year. Nino and Adrien have hired it off well so have me and Alya. two months later Nino and Alya started dating. That was a long story. But ever since ,we've all been like a quad or a group hat did everything together. But ever since Nino got that job being a dj for the school they haven't been well themselves. He's always busy. Even Adrien did not have anytime for us with whatever he got going on. Maybe that was the problem but I feel like there's more to it.

We arrived at Chloe's house and saw rose and Juleka at the door.

"You made it. And you look amazing.. Both of you" Rose said looking amazed.

"Wait really," I said. "I thought it was a little too much."

"Yes you look fantastic, hey Mari you should totally dye your strand of hair it will be super cute" Juleka said

"Yes you should maybe red, maybe we all should ill be fun and besides I have to re-dye my strand white again" Alya said

"Good Idea" I said

"Yeah maybe we should," I turned to see a grinning Chloe." I definitely need to dye my hair. It's so boring... Hey let's go in" she said.

We go inside and see Alix , Mylene and Sabrina already inside.

"Hey ladies lets get this party started." Chloe started. "First we're going to change into our pajamas. Then we're gonna paint our nails and dye those strands of hair Rose mentioned at the door. Then we're gonna eat pizza while watching a movie then we're doing our annual girl talk!"

"Girl talk?" Alya asked

"Oh I forgot this is Alya's first time, girl talk is when we talk about what's going on with our lives, boyfriends, crushes, school the usual.

"Oh okay then but first let's take a selfie for the Ladyblog" she said

We got into a group hug while Chloe's butler took the pic and it came out really good this sleepover is gonna be great and I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats going on with Nino and Alya??
> 
> To see the edited tvrion follow my wattpad Kelseybqueen 
> 
> TRUST ME ITTS BETTER ON THERE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari shares her hidden talent ,the girls get makeovers and mari finds out something she wasnt sappost to.  
> Alix mopes about kim, alya is furious with nino chloe likes luka and maris out ttftor revenge

The sleepover is going super well. First, we got into our pajamas and danced to our favorite band Little Mix. Then we decided to eat pizza and watch The Greatest Showman, My favorite American movie Alya introduced to me . The movie was awesome. After them movie he girls wanted to do karaoke.

"Who wants to go first" Alix said

"Me and Mari can. She is an amazing Singer and Dancer."

"Is that what your going to do for he Talent show" Chloe suggested

"That's a good Idea!" Alya squealed. I facepalmed

"Alya you know I only Sung In-front of just you" I said

"Please Mari you sound soo good" she pleaded

"Oh fine" I said grabbing the mic.

"What song are we singing."

"My Love Wont let You Down by Little Mix" she said.That's her favorite song by them

we stared singing and Immediately everyone's jaws dropped when they heard my voice

I don't like singing in public. the only person I have ever sung to was Alya. She kept on telling me that I have a beautiful voice and I need to share it with the world. I Refused.

After we finished everyone was running up to me with shocked looks on there faces

"When did you learn how to sing" Chloe said.

"Wow Alya said you were good but your a natural" Alix said

"You should enter the talent show"

The annual Collège Françoise Dupont Talent show that they have every year is next Sunday. The winners get to perform at the big Christmas ball and backstage passes to Jag Stones next concert We even have a pre show when Its just our class giving everyone a preview o what they have in store for the real show. I haven't really thought about doing it though. I heard Nino, Kim, Adrien, Ivin, and Max were going to Luka's to practice on there act.

"Ill think about it okay, Anyways can we please dye our hair now?" I said

"Yes" everyone said getting up to got the Chloe's very, very large bathroom." Okay I have every shade of dye you can imagine. lets get to work" Chloe said

We dyed the strands of our hair which was retally fun because I got to choose the colors for everyone and dyed everyone's hair because besides Alya, I was the only one who knew how to do hair. I went by what Miraculous they had or will be getting in the future. My friends are people I trust and they will be excellent Superhero's. I wish I could just tell them I'm Ladybug

Alya got white because Rena Rouge has white over her outfit and Rena has a white strand in her hair. she kept her low ponytails and decided to dye two strands of her hair instead of one.

I gave Alix blue because she's Bunnix but first we all decided to flat iron Alix's hair because she said she wanted a new look from the pink ponytails and it wasn't the real her. So we washed out all of the pink dye and found out that her hair was naturally blond. We were stunned with the outcome. She looked gorgeous. I was proud. everyone was stunned.

"Mari girl your so doing my hair like right now." Mylene said

"Girls this is gorgeous" Alix said admiring her hair. "Kim is so gonna wish he hadn bailed on going to the skatepark with me " she muttered thinking no one heard her .

"Alix whats going on with you and Kim" I said smirking

"Wait till girl talk Mari but first you got hair to do " she replied

I gave all of my friends different looks that made them all look unique and feel like them

Chloe got black since she was Queen B and she already had honey blond hair. I decided to put two low ponytail, my old hairstyle. It looked so much better on her. she just wanted one strand dyed

Mylene loved Alix's hair so much, she decided she wanted to take her dreadlocks out and go for a high ponytail like me. I gave her purple because she's going to be the next Multimouse . she wanted two buns with two strands dyed. she absolutely loved it.

Juleka got Orange since she's going to own the Tiger miraculous in the future. Then I put her hair in a bun with one strand dyed She loved it so much, she hugged me something she rarely does.

Rose gets pink bags ( since she has short hair) because in the future I'm giving her the pig miraculous.

I chose the dog miraculous for Sabrina but she already has orange hair so I gave her an orange yellow shade. I got a rubber band and tied two strand of her front hair back keeping the two dyed strands loose. she looks so different but like in a good way.

But I still need a Goat, Ox and Chicken holder. Ill figure it out soon

And of course I got red but I also decided to dye the tips black. keeping my high ponytail

Then we decided to paint our nails the same color as our hair. It looked perfect. Mines were alternate from red to black

"Omg Mari we look amazing, I didn't know you did hair" Sabrina said.

"Yes my new look feels like the real me" Mylene said.

"Girl you have so many hidden talents" Alya said admiring Alix's hair

They all started complimenting me on how awesome they looked. I was impressed with my work as well. It looked fantastic. I would have never even thought to dye my hair if they didn't suggest it. Yes I had so many opportunities to but I just kept my pigtails. but now that I'm older Ig I can adapt to this change. And by the looks of it everyone else is too.

"Thanks guys it's no problem. My mom used to be a hairstylist so I learned from the best" I said. "Now I'm gonna go throw these pizza boxes away and get some fresh air. And when I get back we'll start Girl talk "

I walked outside to throw the boxes away when I saw Chat Noir.

Chat Noir has become distant from me recently and I don't know why. He doesn't call me by the nicknames anymore and every time after an akuma battle he is in a hurry to leave. it was like he wants nothing to do with me anymore

He walked into an empty space in between two buildings. He must haven't noticed me. I walked closer. there was a green flash and I couldn't believe who I saw walk out.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. _Oh he's a goner._

* * *

  
I ran back inside before Adrien saw me

Adrien was Chat. Woah that explains a lot. But im not really surprised.They both act the same its a shame i didnt notice sooner. So thats why he's been distant is because he was with Kagami. Because ladybug rejected him woah.. he fell in love with ladybug (me) but I turned him down for Adrien (chat). Shit we were in a love square. But it doesn't matter he loves Kagami. Especially since he had the nerve to do what he did last week. But enough of that. Tonights all about us.

I walked back into the house and went straight to Chloe's room. There all sitting in a circle.

"Woah girl you looked like you just seen a ghost," Alya said

_Well technically I did._

"Its Nothing, let's get started.

"Alix what's up with you and Kim."

Alix and Kim have a well ... complicated friendship. They've been friends for at least a year. Alix came from a private school before here.She came around the same time Adrien and Alya came. Kim was her first friend. They did almost every thing together. Us girls always hoped something more was going to happen to them but Alix always denied anything and everything. But there soul mates. Since I became guardian i could tell these things 

"Okay yes I have a crush on him." We all then started squealing and ofc Alya fangirled like she always does. "But I overheard him talking to Max and he thinks I have a crush on him!" we gasp. Then Alya got up to her feet

"Well I'm calling Nino and asking if I'm sick and tired of my ships not sailing." Alya said, already calling his number.

"ALYA!!!" Alix screamed.

"Too late.. Hello Nino...... I dont give a crap about if your busy my ship isn't sailing........... No not Ladynoir............... no not Adrinette either. Listen, just tell me if Kim likes Alix or not............. Oh really........ Okay thank you. Talk to you later." she ended the call.

"Well what did he say.?" I ask.

"He said Kim wont answer the question ." Alya said.

"What!!!!" We all yelled

"I'm not even that close with Max ! this is a disaster" Alix said

"You'll figure something out you always do" I said

"Thank you Mari" Alix said grinning

We talked for hours .Turns out Mylene and Ivin are great. Chloe has a crush on Luka but he still thought he was with Mari even when she gave him hints ha it wasn't going to work and that he needed to start dating someone else Chloe also wants to break up with her boyfriend Nahanial. They have been dating for a while but lately he's been acting like he doesn even want to be with her. like he's been talking to someone else.And Sabrina is currently talking to someone who she doesn't want us to know yet.

"Alya how are you and Nino doing ?" I asked

"Okay I guess except that every time were in school there was this mob of girls surrounding him and it's like he doesn't have time for me anymore and I know it's because of the opportunity he got a month ago but it's not the same." Alya said with tears in her eyes

"Omg Al's why didn't you tell me" I said, giving her the biggest hug.

"I thought you'd call it petty" She sobbed

"I would never, and when I see him I'm gonna punch him right in his face."

"Thanks sis, anyways what's going on with you and Adrien you've been avoiding him all week"

"Well it started about a week ago. I wanted inspo for a dress I was making.Then I saw Adrien and Kagami sitting on a bench. I was going to go say hello when he pulled out a charm bracelet like the one i made him during the tournament and the one he made for my birthday. But this one looked.see these charms were like our lucky charms. It was like our bond. But he decided to make his crush girlfriend whatever you wanna call it. It hurted me so much. I starred at them for like ten minutes straight and then stormed right out of there and that my friends is why I'm never speaking to him EVER again."

"Thats it Im calling Nino again and this time" Alya said already with him on speed dial

"At this point go ahead because he deserves it " I muttered.

"Hey Nino, put your phone on speaker I would love to talk to my dear Adrien..... Just do it please............ Good can you hear me Adrien?...... good CAUSE I SWEAR WHEN I SEE YOU ADRIEN "SHE'S JUST A FRIEND" AGRESTE ME AND YOU WILL HAVE WORDS... JUST THINK WHO IN THEY RIGHT MIND-"

"That's enough Alya" I said, grabbing the phone.

"Now listen to me Agreste, Lahiffe, Couffaine, Kurtzberg and Le Chien, I hope you're ready to get your asses kicked at the talent show. This is all I'm gonna say. BYE" I ended the call.

"Girls I've got a plan on how to make these oblivious fools finally see the light. We're entering the talent show and we're gonna sing our hearts out and show them not to mess with Rhythm Mix !" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls makes a new friend. Alix and Mari pay a friend a visit,Adrien and Kim are curious and max is flustered.
> 
> p.s *does anyone want to co write with me? imbox me if your interested 
> 
> Next chaper:Adrien and Kim goes spying and Mari and Alix have a heart tto heart convo about Sunshine and Mr.Perfect

So I already have Idea's for the songs were playing. There going to be based on everyone's situation.

"This is perfect Alya now we can finally get to tell the boys how we feel about them instead of saying we'll sing it ." Alix

Its the next day and we all decided to head to the store to get fabric for our costumes. While we were walking, we decided we should come up with our list of songs we were performing. Chloe called the principal and signed us up since we don't have school all week.

Since there's only six acts and the shows for 2 hours, we have to come up with at least five or six songs to perform . We already have 3 so far. We decided that Me, Chloe, Alya and Alix will be singing, Rose will play bass while Juleka plays lead guitarist. Mylene will play drums. We also ask our friends from the other class Ava, Sloane, and Crystal to back up dance for us. Sabrina has stage fright so she is our manager. Everything is set. Where costumes are already planned out in my sketchbook ( I did them last night while everyone was sleep) Alya's bringing the Make up since she does it best, and Juleka asked Luka if we can borrow his spare instruments he asked why but she lied and said we needed something to break with a baseball bat.

We decided to wear beanies and hide the top of our heads if we ran into any of the boys. Were not taking any chances without them seeing our makeovers until the show.

"Okay so all week we're going to need to practice for the show." I started

"The first song-" I paused. " Do you guys hear crying." I asked.

We followed the sound and it led us to the big tree by the park. It's Lila.

Lilla Rossi. We didn't start on good terms when she first moved here. She lied about a lot of things. But for some strange reason she stopped. She started to show the real her and it has been quite nice. But we still haven't talked since Chameleon.

"Lila what's wrong" I asked

"Oh It's nothing" she said wiping ears from her eyes.

"You're not fine Lila. Now I know we are not the best of friends but we want to help." Alya said.

"Oh okay then" she began. 'My boyfriend broke up with me"

Wait really? that's awful. How has the nerve to break up with someone as prey as you" Alix said.

"You guys really think I'm pretty? Sometimes I feel like maybe I wasn't good enough for him." she sobbed

"No your beautiful and is his lost because he's going to miss out on something special" Rose said

"Thank you guys. How could I ever repay you"

"It Is no problem really. We've all been through crazy boy drama before. Its no big deal us girls got to stick together ya know" Alix said.

"Hold on Lila, I do know a way you can thank us. Do you sing?" I asked

"Yes I went to singing Camp last year. I was the best in class, and that's no lie" She replied.

"Do you want to join our band for the talent show, you can be our secret weapon. No one knows you turned a New Leaf, especially the boys."

"Yes Mari that's brilliant we needed another singer for 'My Love Won't Let You Down' and 'Nothing but my feelings' " Alya beamed.

"Hey I love those songs! I played them at camp" Lila said. "I'd love to join your band"

"Okay so for the first song you'll be in the audience sitting by the boys then when it's your turn to sing you get up and start singing while walking on the stage. Chloe make sure everyone at the show gets reserved seats. But make sure that the boys are in the very front. Alya Make a copy of he songs and names of he people doing he song and make a schedule for practice days. Rose , Juleka and Mylene you guys can practice all week until Thursday he will be our first rehearsal as a whole."

"Got it" They said.

"The singers will also meet up on specific days since some people are doing more songs than others. Ill makes sure you call the dancers and tell them to practice before Thursday. Oh and no contacting the boys and selling them our plans is supposed to be a surprise. Mari make sure you have everyone's costumes ready by Friday." Sabrina stated

Wow she's a really good manager. Were so winning this

"Got it Mari." everyone

"I'm emailing you guys he is now" Alya said

"Great, the first rehearsal is tomorrow. If your names are down for Monday, be at my house at 1pm but if you are playing an instrument me at Roses house. Ttyl ladies" I said.

Walking to my house after shopping when I got the email

**"Songs that they will be playing. List by Alya**

**Don't say you love me fifth harmony -All Monday**

**Dont want it back Sabrina Carpenter Mari and Alix Monday**

**My Love Won't Let You Down - Little mix All and Lila ( secret weapon) -Tuesday**

**A Mess ( happy 4 you) little mix Mari and Alix Alya Monday**

**Breathe little mix -Alix and Mari Alya Chloe -Tuesday**

**Open Kehlani Alya and all -Tuesday**

**Secret love song pt ll- Marinette Alix Alya**

Wow these songs are amazing and I'm literally playing half the list and most of these songs I know by heart. As soon as I greeted Mama and Papa I went straight to my room and went to work. By 8:00 I finished everyone's dresses for the big finale. For Chloe and Alya, the top of the dress is white while the bottom is black and for me and Alix its vice versa. I wanted to go to the fifth harmony music video. It took forever to get it done but I loved the outcome. I took a pic and sent it to the girls. They loved it. I already have the idea in my head.

When I heard a tap on my window. I was Chat - Adrien. I walked to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you want Chat" I snapped

"Hey Princess can I come in?" he asked.

"Nope we can talk outside." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I stared daggers at him. Oh he's gonna be the death of me one day.

"So what have you been up to?" he said.

"Oh nothing much, just a friend betrayed my trust and now I'm getting revenge on him. Ya know the usual." I shrugged.

"Wait hold up" he started "What friend broke your trust and what did he do?" he said looking confused.

"Nope. he's gonna figure it out on his own" I said crossing my arms

"Oh... Princess are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong because your eyes are on fire" He said concerned.

"Oh I'm not mad at you." I said Just you alter ego

"You should not be visiting me Chat nor calling me princess, " I said

"Why not?" he responded

"You could put me in danger visiting me ." I started. "And besides I bet you only came here to see what were doing for the show." 

"But-"

"Were you ever even my friend" I said closing my eyes.

"Mari what's wrong please tell me" he pleaded.

"It doesn't matte now please just go away " I said

I turned away but before I entered I stopped, "Oh and Chat you cant visit me all week Im very busy" I said opening the door then slamming it in his face.

After he left Tikki came out,

"Do you think I was a little hard on him?" I asked

"Yes very" Tikki stated. "He doesn't know that you know he's Chat. you can take it out on Adrien but dont take it out when he's Chat

"Well you right. But still he deserves it. He literally made his girlfriend a charm bracelet. That was our thing. He told me that was his favorite gift when he gave me mine for my birthday. He said it was the best thing about our friendship. I'll never forgive him for that" I said.

"Okay I understand but we have patrol tonight. But I have to tell him that we're cancelling patrol this week. I have too much to do and I bet he does too." I said

**Tikki spots on**

_Ten minute later_

"Hey ladybug ready for patrol." he asked

"That's the thing, Chat. I'm very busy this week so I'm cancelling patrol until next Monday" I said, not looking at him.

"Oh okay then see you next Monday" he said

"Yeah bye" I said, swinging home. Once I called off transformation I gave Tikki a cookie and went back to work. I decided to make t-shirts for the first few performances like Beautiful and Changes and etc.. I'll work on the other outfits tomorrow after rehearsal. Those boys aren't gonna know what hit em.

_And I think I found my Goat Holder_

* * *

  
Monday came and went by so fast. We all sing really well together. Chloe and Alya have a good voice. Alix is a very good Dancer. Everything was going well and I finished making everyone's costumes, hardly sleeping but it was worth it cause it came out perfectly. This performance is going to be great but something is missing. After thinking I finally got an Idea After we took a break from practicing, I walked up to Chloe.

"Chloe, you have access to all of the security cameras in town? Well I'm pretty sure all of our moments from Me and Adrien's Umbrella scene, Alya walking away from Nino after he was tackled by girls ,To me walking in on Kagami and Adrien's kiss to Alix walking in on Kim and Oddine's kiss. All of our best moments to our worst. send them to me I'm going to go take a walk over to Max's". I explained

"Oh I think i know what you're doing. Can I tag along? no one can persuade him better than I can. and besides we haven't talked in a while" Alix said.

"Of course but first I think we should wear hoods in case we bump into... well ya know" I said

We went to my room and found two pairs of hoodies. We put them on hiding every strand of our hair. We said goodbye to the girls then headed out the door.

"So, how are we gonna do this I mean I know you're going to ask Max to use the clips to make like a video star edit right?" Alix asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Don't worry Max will totally do it after all he thinks I have a crush on him" She said with a bitter tone

We walked in silence for five minutes before we arrived.

"Well were here" I said

"Let's do this," Alix said, taking a deep breath. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Kim and Adrien answer

"Hey Alix,... Marinette what a pleasant surprise ." Adrien said grinning. Bruh it took me with all of my might to not strange him to death and slap the grin off his face

"Agreste" We both responded flatly.

"D.C nice to see you and Kubdel where you have been. I haven't seen you since that sleepover you girls had " Kim said.

"We've been busy Le Chien and for avoiding you guys -'' We both glared at the boys with fire in our eyes ''We have about.... Ten reasons why... we also have about Ten reasons to kick your asses right about now" I spat.

"Well okay then-" Adrien started looking a little flustered. Yes I made him do that. Point Mari. "What are you guys doing here, it's guys night and why are you wearing hoodies? Its really hot outside "

"I told you we should have went with beanies" Mari squealed

"Well i was going to look stupid in one and besides, we only decided to do this if we ran across them" She said looking at the boys

"And besides he's not ready" she muttered to me

"Ready for what" Kim asked looking at us with suspicion in his eyes

"Anyways I brought them just in case so we will be fine" She responded ignoring his question. "And for why we're here,"

Alix stepped forward looking right at Kim

"We're here to see Max," she said grinning. Kim looked like he wanted to slam the door right in our faces. I rolled my eyes. _get a room please_

"Why do you need to see Max" he said

"We have a project for him...A surprise to be exact" I said

They let us in the house and we quickly spoted Max and the others.

"Hi Max can we talk to you for a sec" I asked him "Alone" Alix added

"Hi Mari" Nino said

"Lahiffe" I said. No one who messes with my besties feelings will be treated with respect.

I then turned back to Max "Where's your room"

"Down the hall HEY-" he said as me and Alix dragged him by his ear right into his room.

"What the hell Mari, Alix, what do you want?" Max said looking frightened.

"Don't be scared max, we just wanted to talk" Alix said "Were friends aren't we"

"Okay if you say so" he responded.

"Good can I please take this hoodie off its hot" Alix said

"Sure but let's hope he doesn't get flustered" I said grinning

"What do you mean" He said

We took off our hoodies to reveal our makeover. Alix was wearing a blue crop top with white ripped jeans. I was wearing the same except mine is in red. Our hair the exact same from the sleepover except Alix dyed and curled the bottom of her hair.Its currently in a high ponytail with two strands loose.

While mine in a low ponytail. Yesterday I decided to dye my whole head a dark brown almost blackish color with my tips red with the strands the same from Saturday Night. It almost looked like what Alya had originally except mines in red and hers in orange. We looked stunning.

Max looked stunned.

Alix giggled "So Max do you like our new looks" 

"Wow you guys look amazing, and Alix that looks fits you. You guys look like your true selves" he said with a stunned face

"Thank you, now back to business, I'm about to send you some videos. Do you know how to edit a video star right" I asked, already sending him the stuff.

"Well y-yeah. o-of course who d doesn't " he stuttered

"Were planning something really special for the boys." Alix said

"Well if you tell me what this surprise is then maybe I'll consider it" he said grinning

"Fine but don't tell a soul or I'll personally get Ladybug to throw you off the Eiffel tower." I threatened

We explained our situations about the boys to Max. Then we told him about our plans for the talent show. WE told him to send it to us after it was finished.

"Wow all this just to express your feelings to a bunch of oblivious boys" Max said still stunned

"Well if you haven't told Kim I' had a crush on you' we wouldn't be here" Alix said grinning with her hands crossed. "You owe me Max please"

"Oh fine I guess" Max said

"Yes! Thank you just don't tell the boys and we'll be fine " I said

"Okay I'll have it ready by the end of the day" Max said. "Now let's get out of here." I said we grabbed our hoodies and walked out the door Nino Luka Kim Adrien and Nath were sitting on the couch watching T.V. There staring right at us

"Thank you Max again for your help" Alix said

"It's the least I can do after-"

"Max shut your mouth" I said.

"After what?" Luka asked. I haven't seen that boy since miracle queen. And I heard he was spreading lies to these kids saying that I,Marinette Dupain Cheng, like him. First of all I wouldn't do that to Chloe. Second, he isn't even my type.

"Thats none of your business Cuffaine" I snapped

"Wow D.C didn't know you had a lil attitude in ya" Kim joked

I whispered into Alix's ear "Permission to pin him to the wall" I asked

"You may" she responded

That's all I needed to hear. My ladybug reflexes kicked in and no sooner than ten seconds was Kim, one of the strongest boys in school pinned against the wall.

"Well Le Chien with the week I had, even I don't know what I'm capable of so make another funny comment again especially after what I just found last week about you and your oblivious friends i'll have you and them swinging from the Eiffel tower in under twenty seconds . " I snapped then I let him go and dragged Alix right out of there leaving everyone in the room stunned with fear.

* * *

Kim POV

Woah what just happened. I was just making a simple joke and Marinette was furious What did I do to mari that will make her hate me this bad.

Max then burst out laughing.

"This is too funny." He was now in tears.

"How is this even funny." Adrien said "She literally threatened Kim"

"Kim she's the least of YOUR problems. But Adrien on the other hand,"

He said looking right at Adrien "Be prepared to die man" He said now on the floor. Adrien looked as if he was about to throw up. "But Kim on the other hand, Mari is very angry with all of you especially Nino, Kim, and Adrien but I can't tell you why I swore to secrecy and I don't want to die"

"Wait what did the girls want with you" Nino asked "And why is Mari mad at me I didn't do anything to her"

"No you didn't but you did something to one of her friends and you know how she gets with her friends. But she is furious with you and after what she told me, I don't blame her." He told Adrien.

" I get it the girls are mad at us but what did they want from you, and why were they wearing hoodies when it's hot outside" I asked

"Oh they wanted me to edit something for them but it's a surprise and it's honestly really sad" Max responded

"And as for the hoodies, while we were talking they took them off and-" he paused

"AND" Nino said impatiently.

" I'm trying to put this in the easiest way possible. oh I know, They changed there appearences and now Mari looks badass and Alix looks like a goddess !!" Max screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait what!" Adrien asked

"They got makeovers bro that's what I mean they changed their hair, basically their whole appearance and they looked awesome. If you saw them right now your jaws would have dropped to your feet that's how hot they looked-" Max started

"So you're telling me that they changed their appearance " I said stunned

"Yes something about them saying that there old looks aren't the real them so they changed it and how you guys aren't ready to accept the real them or something. And I believe them anyways I have a ton of work to do I'll see you guys later"

"Wait not ready to accept what ?" Nath said.

"See you guys" Max said returning to his

"That's it, Agreste were going spying," I said.

"Deal. Usually Mari's so nice to me but now.. Let me go get my things. Let's get to the bottom of this" Adrien said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happend here so bare with me. this is probably the longest chapter.

After we left Max house, we decided to go to the store and buy wigs in case we get spotted again. It took us over two hours to find the perfect one that matched our old hair styles. Over the past year Alix got really tall almost my height which it's a big improvement and she let hair grow long almost to her back. The wig she was wearing was pink with wavy curls. She looked really good. But not as good as her blonde hair. Blonde really looked good on her but the blue dye made the whole thing pop. I wonder what made her dye it from blonde to pink.

We went out of the store after we put the wings on and put on the beanies I made Sunday over it. It didn't look bad. Alix still looked stunning with her long pink flowing hair. She decided to leave it down while I put mine in a low ponytail. We're now walking towards the park. While Alix was looking down at her phone, I couldn't help the feeling that were being watched

"So do you want to grab ice cream at Andre's while we wait for the edit?" I asked. I really needed a place to think.

"Sure I could use an ice cream-" I stopped and stared at something, no someone moving behind the tree. Wait is that Kim and Adrien? Why were they following us? Oh there so dead. They didn't notice me because it looks like they're arguing about something.

"Alix don't look now but Adrien and Kim are behind that tree" I whispered

'What! what the hell are they doing here" she whispered screamed at me

"I think they're spying on us. Lets just go with it and pretend like we don't know that there here" I said

"Okay then let's go get ice cream but we'll have to make small talk. It takes ten minutes to get there from here " Alix said. "Ill start, how your duties with protecting paris" She whispered with a grin

I paused "Alix how the hell-"

"I'm Bunnix remember, I have to know your identities sooner or later and besides you don't do a great job of hiding it. So back to the question"

"Okay, so while we were at the sleepover Saturday I sorta found out Chats Identity. "I said

"Wait who is it?" Alix said with a pleased expression. I looked to see if the boys were looking. Turns out there still talking then it leaned in and said

"Adrien Agreste" I whispered

"WHAT!!!" Alix shouted. Everyone then turned to stare at the two girls but Alix didn't seem to have payed attention

"Keep your voice down people are staring," I started .We'll talk about this after Ice Cream.

"Fine" Alix said rolling her eyes "Race ya there" she asked

"Oh your on" I said, already getting a head start.

"Hey you cheated" Alix giggle trying to catch up

* * *

"Okay so spill" Alix chirped happily

After we raced to the park (it was a tie) we got our Ice cream and went to a bench to sit down. I still felt the boys nearby but not close enough to hear our conversation.

"Okay so I found out that he was well ya know.. At our sleepover." I started

"Oh that's why when Alya saw you she said you looked like you'd just seen a ghost" Alix said with an amused look on her face. 'Wait isn't he in love with ladybug? Why aren't you celebrating."

"No he doesn't love ladybug like he says he does. Even though he said he'll love me with or without the mask I don't believe" Now here comes the tears. "At least If me and Adrien didn't happen I would be with Chat but he doesn't even treat me as a second choice. So yeah were a complicated case"

"Im so sorry Mari" Alix said

"Its okay, can we please change the subject"

" Okay, So Is any of our other friends miraculous holders"

"Yes, Nino's carapace, Alya's Rena Rouge, Chloe's Honey B and yes she was queen b of course but since she got outed by the press last month we had to make sure it doesn't happen again so we gave her a new name and a new costume and told the press that Chloe will never hold a miraculous again anyways, Luka's Viperion, Kagami's Ryuko, Max's is Pegasus, and Kim is Roi Singe," I stated in a low tone so no one can hear us . Since Alix is the holder of the bunny miraculous, She technically has to know everyone's identity. I was supposed to have already told her this but I never got the chance to.

"Wow that's most of our friends. Who are you giving the others to?"

"I'm giving Juleka the Tiger miraculous, Rose the pig, Nathan the Chicken Ivan the rooster, Lila the Goat and Sabrina the dog "

"Good choices" she said looking proud "You make a pretty awesome ladybug ya know"

"Why thank you" I grinned. We were quiet for a while enjoying our ice cream before Alix started checking her phone. I decided to check Instagram right fast. Maybe Alya dmed me or something. But instead I came across Kagami's Instagram post and I couldn't believe my eyes. She posted a pic of her and Adrien holding their charms out with the caption : _with my good luck charm ;)_

"THAT BITCH" I shouted but didn't realize Alix was shouting the exact same thing.

"What did he do this time?" Alix and I said at the same time. We then laughed. Great minds think alike I guess.

"You go first" Alix said

"Okay you remembered that story I told you last Saturday? Well look at this" I said showing her the pic.

"Oh wow she would stoop so low"

"I know right! It's like she hates me. At this point I'm done with her. Hold on I'm about he text you this next part

 **Mari** : Im this close to giving away her miraculous

 **Alix** : why did you give her one in the first place

"Wait your right but she was a last minute case" I said

"Well I think it's a great idea. She proved himself worthy of one"

"Yeah, let's do it," Alix said, high fiving me.

"Okay Alix, your turn, what happened" I asked

"Well remember when I said he cancelled on our plans to go to you know what" "Yes I remembered. She was looking forward to going to the skate park with Kim last Friday for days. She was really bummed when he cancelled on her with no explanation.

"Well Look at this," Alix said, showing me her phone. It was a pic of Ondine and Kim hanging out at a skatepark with the caption : _Had fun with Kim at the skatepark last friday :)_

"What the hell" I screamed, not even caring if I was drawing attention.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Alix said with a bummed expression

I was about to say something when my phone started buzzing. It was Max

 **Max** : _here's the video good luck :)_

 **Mari:** _Thank you Max ;)_

"That was Max, he just sent me the video, do you want to watch it?" I asked

"Sure," she said. We sat back down on the bench.

We watched the edit and all I have to say was WOW. It was good, no better than good. It was very detailed from the times we met the boys till there screw ups. When it was done. I realized that I was in tears. I then looked over at Alix, she was in tears too.

"Wow," I started sniffling,

"That was beautiful." Alix agreed. Then she started to cry harder. I then pulled her into a hug. Poor girl. I swear when I see Kim again mark my words He will die. We pulled away

"I'm so sorry Alix." I said

"It's okay, sometimes I just wonder if I'm the problem. If I did something wrong, I tried so hard to please him and nothing worked. Maybe I'm not pretty enough or if he just plain hates me. We've been friends for a really long time and its like I'm always a second choice. I didn't fall for him because he was Mr. Popular I'm not like that. I fell for him because he was kind. Like he always puts others before himself. I'M GOING TO KILL MAX " she said staring at the picture sobbing

"Ya know, I used to feel that way ya know He doesn't hate you, he needs a wake up call. He does love you, he just doesn't know it yet Just like Sunshine, and honestly that's .You're perfect just the way you are and don't need to change for anyone. And yes we are definitely killing Max. Now let's go get more Ice Cream." I said taking her phone away. We need a break.

"Thank you Mari, you really are our everyday ladybug" Alix laughed

I put my arm around her shoulders "Hey its my job. But we should really apologise to the boys for our behavior. Today. were not like that" I said

"Yeah we should its not there fault there clueless. We should hang out with them before the performance. Maybe Friday? We could ask Chloe to convince her dad to le us into the school and have like a sleepover. I'm sure they would be down. " Alix replied

"Yeah lets do it. I'll text Max and Chloe and tell him to let them know " I smiled. Yes we were acing like bitches but if were not gonna be mean to them at leas we can play with there minds for a bit.

* * *

  
Adrien pov.

"Girls are confusing." I said to Kim as we're walking back to Max house

We didn't hear a lot in Alix and Marinette's conversation but we heard enough to say that girls are weird. Mari never acts that way around me especially as Chat. I mean we haven't really talked since Miracle Queen but she was always so nice to me. Now it's like she's trying to avoid me. And why would she question if chat was really her friend?

Kim laughed "Yeah one minute there angry the next minute here crying their hearts out"

"Yeah and what did Alix even mean when she said she was going to kill Max, I thought you said she liked him" I asked. A few weeks ago When me and Nino tried to get Kim to confess that he liked Alix but he straight up denied it and said that she liked Max. A week later he started talking to ondine. I don't think they're official yet but if they are he isn't saying anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought but apparently I was wrong but what's going on with Mari, she hasn't pulled a stunt like that since third grade.she would hurt a fly"

I sighed "I don't know what's going on but it has to be serious for her to ignore me like this. But what about Alix? When was the last time you talked to her? I asked.

"Not since last Friday when I had to cancel our plans to go to the skatepark. She had plans that day so it was fine but ever since, it's like she's been avoiding me"

We walked in silence until we got back to Max's house. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said

_They said you guys weren't ready to accept the real them_

What did they mean by that? I mean sure me and Mari weren't close but one day she stopped stuttering around me, we got really tight. Im her friend and if she will just tell me what's wrong...

We walked into the house and Max was the first to speak.

"Hey guys, the girls asked if you guys wanted to hang out with them this Friday. Were going to have a sleepover at the school?. And yes were allowed to because Chloes the mayor's daughter so she always gets what she wants" he said

I grinned "Sure Im down, how about you Kim" I asked

"Of course, we haven't talked to them since last week," Kim said as he's grabbing a snack. "Then they can finally tell us what's going on"

"Yeah because they were being confusing" I agreed

"Okay I'll let them know you guys are down" Max said.

"Definitely. I need to have some words with Alya, she hasn't talked to me since Saturday" Nino said

"Somehing's up and we need to get to the bottom of this" I declared

* * *

Marinette

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went by so fast. Tuesday we had to practice 'My Love Won't Let You Down' and let me tell you Lila is a really good singer.When I first met her, we weren't really on the best of terms. But before we practiced she pulled me to the side and apologized for her behavior and of course I forgave her. When she was the real her she was amazing and we have a lot in common.The boys are really going to be surprised especially Adrien since he knew I used to hate her to the core.

Thursday was dress rehearsal. Each girl had either a black or black and white dress. After I got dressed I got onto the stage in Chloes house. I was the first one out

Mine was an black open shoulder short raglan sleeve skater dress with white combat boots. I was a little basic but it was still gorgeous.

Alya came out looking stunning as usual.

Alya's dress was a white two piece scoop with cap sleeves and a keyhole with the zipper closed. It was also lace appliques and beaded. It was above knee length and the crop was sleeveless. She wore black combat boots. She looked stunning and I was proud.

Chloe came out next.

Chloe's dress was a white vintage Floral Lace Sleeveless hi-lo cocktail formal dress that fits her image perfectly.

"Omg Mari these are amazing" Alya beamed

Chloe looked like she wanted to cry "This is better than anything I've ever owned and that's saying a lot. You look good too.it will match your hair well"

"Thanks girls I worked really hard on them and is glad you liked them. tWe have to take pictures to show the other girls tomorrow" I said

Then Alix walked In

Out of everyone's dresses Alix's was my favorite and one of the hardest to make. Since I didn't have to practice much Wednesday.I went home early to do hers. Her dress was a black off the shoulder short strapless short above the knee length dress with beading and sequined on the waist. She had white combat boots like me she looked gorgeous

Everyone screamed when she walked out

"Oh My Gosh Alix you look amazing" Chloe beamed.

"Wait cause I'm jealous. You look stunning" Alya said admiring her dress

'Thanks girls and hank you Mari we look beautiful and I'm sure no one has ever seen me in a dress in like two years" Alix said admiring her dress

"Your welcome Alix lets take some pictures and start rehearsing" I stated

Thursday's practice was so much fun.We took pictures and then got started.Im still surprised that we sing really well together.Chloe's and Alya's voice is really good and Alix can really dance. We talked about what we wanted to do when we left high school and she immediately said Show Choir. I cant wait for Sunday.

* * *

Right now it's Friday and me , Alix and Alya decided to get ready together. I chose my usual red crop with ripped jeans with my jean jacket tied around my waist. Me and Alx are still wearing the wigs we got a couple days ago. I put my hair in a simple low ponytail with a red beanie. I went a little light on my make up though. Alya wore A white tee with orange shorts. Alix decided she wanted to match with both of us and wore a blue crop with white shorts. Her hair was down with a white beanie that matched her outfit. We're meeting up with Chloe and Sabrina before we head to the school. I had a plan and if I can't be an angry bitch I'll just be a flirty one and that includes telling the other girls the boys secret Identities. yes I know I shouldn't but im the guardian and I think Is time that everyone knows me and Cha- Adriens true self.I already talked to tikki about it and she agreed only because she feels that hawkmoth Is planning something big since he hasn't made an akuma all week and we need to start picking other teammates. That shouldn't be hard though. But I decided to tell Alya, Chloe and Sabrina only because I need them for my plan. I already told Alix about it and she's more ready than I am.

"Hey do you think that boys would accept our apology" I asked

Alix snored "Your the nicest person they've ever ne of course there going tt forgive you"

I took a deep breath "Okay then. Are you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alya replied.

We left my house and walked to where Chloe and Sabrina wanted to meet up. We greeted each other. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Sabrina, Chloe, and Alya i have to talk to you guys," I started

Alya looked at me with a confused look "What's wrong Mari"

"What I'm about to tell you must remain secret but i'm sure you guys could keep it considering the fact that you and Chloe are Rena Rouge and Honey B and Sabrina's the next Dog miraculous holder." I said, smirking. Hey glared at me with wide eyes

"How did you know that" Chloe said looking like she's about to pass out

"Because I chose you guys

'Wait but hat means-

"That I'm Ladybug ?well you guessed right

"Wait REALLY!!! OMG YOUR LADYBUG!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" Alya screamed

"Well I should have known our everyday ladybug was our real ladybug" Chloe said smirking.

"Wait, you're choosing me to be a superhero?" Sabrina asked

"Yes and i'll explain all of that after the show but we're playing a little game with our male holders today" I said then I explained the plan as we walked on to the school. They were surprised to have found out that Adrien was Chat Noir but other than that they were surprising cool with the other boys being miraculous or future miraculous holders well.

"Well we're here. Lets go inside' Alix said "Time to set up our little prank"

"Let's do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what there planning


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls apologised and the class play a few party games.
> 
> Alix has some secrets shes keeping from her friends..

We arrived at the school to be greeted by Juleka and Rose.

I smiled "Hey girls'' Juleka and Rose were the sweetest.We called them along with Mylene if they wanted to join us and of course they agreed.

"Hey ladies are you ready, the boys are already inside." Juleka said

Alix gave her a tired smile. "Ready for anything"

"Well then, let's go," said Alya softly. "We don't want to be late"

We walked into the building and went straight towards Ms.Bustier's

Classroom. I couldn't stop thinking about whether apologizing to Adrien and Kim was the right thing to do.Tikki thinks it's a great Idea and she suggested that if we don't apologize to them, they might not like us even as friends anymore.But id have argue with that claim because that's impossible. Even for Adrien. But I have to admit what I did to Kim was wrong and I shouldn't have snapped at him even if I was angry. I still and butt I'm not the one to hold grudges. lets just hope they accept our apology.

We walked into the room and immediately saw Luka and Nathanial moving desks trying to make room for everyone to sit or at least that's what I think they were doing. Nino, Kim and Adrien seemed to be talking in hushed tones until Nino spotted us.

"Hey ladies fancy seeing you hear. I honestly didn't think you guys were gonna show." Nino said with a grin on his face. _I'm gonna kill him_.

Marinette let out a shaky laugh. "Of course we were gonna show why would you think we wouldn't"

"Well considering what happened Monday I thought you and Alix wouldn't even want to see our faces" Adrien basically spat. I felt as if I was slapped in the face. I turned towards the girls "Hey, why don't you guys go set up.me and Alix have something to take care of" I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure?," Alya said looking concerned "Because-"

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Alix implied.

"Okay see you guys later" Rose said. then the girls left leaving jus Me Alix and the three boys who didn't look pleased to see us.

We were silent for about one minute before I broke the silence.

"Listen, Me and Alix would like to apologize for our behavior Monday. We took our anger out on you guys when you have no clue on what's going on" I said. then Alix walked up to stand next to me 

"Yeah we're sorry for acting how we did. we were wrong and were really sorry."

The boys stared at us for about ten seconds before Nino stepped forward

"We forgive you" Nino said

Our mouths fell open "Wait really but we were so horrible to you' Alix said

"Yeah it's not a big deal, you guys were very pissed that day. We just assumed you were having a rough day" Kim said, and Marinette and Alix sighed in approval.

"So are we good?" Kim asked

"Yes were good, A least.... for now" Alix muttered

"Actually Nino, can we talk to you? Alone" I asked

"Sure" he shrugged then he followed us into another room.

"So" he started looking at the ground "Whats up"

"For starters, We really are sorry for the way we acted monday. You didn't know what was going on" I stated

"Yeah and you didn't but if you did you would probably be pissed too" Alix added

They stared at each other before looking back at us and shrugged

"We forgive you'

"Wait huh?

"You guys were probably having a bad day. Its cool" Adrien said

"Thank you," I said.

"So we're good?" Kim asked

Alix hesitated before speaking "Yeah we're good butt Nino can we alk to you?

He nodded. We went into the next room

"So what's up?

"We wanted to explain what happened

"Wait Max told us a bunch of things that didn't make any sense." Nino implied. 'For one he said you guys were mad at us.why?"

"As to why we are mad at you, we can't tell you that as to why we are mad at Kim and Adrien.............Alix do you want to go first or should I ?'

"Go ahead Mari"

"Okay so you know how me and Adrien have these sort of lucky charm bracelets that he said was 'the best gift that he ever received' ? well I found out that he made one for his girlfriend who has been bullying me since she came here.? Yeah and he didn't even ask me if It was okay! It's like he broke my trust.so forgive me if I was a little cold on Monday' I spat.

Nino's jaw dropped. "Really! Wow that's just low. Now Alix what's up with you and Kim"

"Oh we were supposed to go skateboarding last Friday but he stood me up tot go hang with Ondine. Not only did he do that but he took her to the skatepark without even telling me so yeah he broke my trust same old, same old" Alix shrugged.

"Ouch"

"Yep"

"That explains a lot. But hey my boys are clueless they'll figure it out sooner or later that there idiots"

Alix let out a long sigh. "You have no idea," she deadpanned.

"Yeah...Anyways let's go back i'm sure there probably wondering where we are"

We went into the classroom we were using and saw that everyone was sitting in a circle waiting for us.

I frowned "Hey guys what's going on?"

Chloé flipped her hair and smiled "Were playing never have I ever guys come one and take a seat" she said. I tensed " Okay sure I guess"

Me and Alix took a seat next in between Mylene and Nathanial.

"I'm pretty sure everyone has played this game before so that shouldn't be an issue. Agreed?" Everyone nodded

I shrugged "Okay good. Chloe since you recommended the game how about you start" I started. Why do I have a feeling his might not end well

Chloe grinned, "Okay let the games begin then"

* * *

Alix

Rose,Luka Juleka and Sabrina had decided to watch instead of playing the game with us.

“Never have I ever lied to my parents about where I was going.” Chloe started.

Only Me and Adrien took a sip out of their cup. Since we're still fifteen we were not using alcohol instead we were using water. I grinned Of course Mari and Adrien had to lie to their parents.They were the superheroes of Paris after all

“Well that was expected” Mari muttered.

“Okay Adriekins, it's your turn” Chloe said.

“Okay “ he started “Never have I ever learned how to play a musical instrument.”

Me, Mari, Adrien, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina and Alya took a sip.

“Wow didn't know we had some musical geniuses here.” Kim chuckled.

“Anyways-” I said, trying to change the topic. I am not gonna mention that I play violin, viola, flute, and guitar. I used to go to a talented and gifted school before coming here.It was fun but it was a private school and I wanted to experience what going to a public school looked like. And besides I wanted to get away from my past.

“Sabrina you can go next”

Sabrina giggled before saying “Never have I ever stalked a crush.”

I paled then picked my cup up to take a sip. Then I looked over to see Mari doing the exact same thing.We stared at each other then giggled

Alya facepalmed “Wow Alix didnt know you had it in ya...Now see I expected this from Netta here but you?”

“Hey I'm not that much of a stalker!” Mari said offended

“Says the girl with his whole schedule in your room” I teased

"Yeah but she doesnt even need it because she probably have it memorized" Kim grinned We all laughed.

Im pretty sure almost everyone knows about Netta's big crush on Mr.Sunshine but himself... _Boys are weird_

“We'll never knew you were the stalker type Al so tell us who are you stalking” She whispered in my ear. She blushed a deeper red than ladybugs' suit. She started laughing at me.

“Okay can we play something else” I said changing the subject

“How about truth or drink but this time boys ask us girls questions and we have to tell the truth but if we don't want to answer the question you drink?” Kim said

“Sure” We all agreed.

“Okay I'll start with Alix,” Nahanial said. “Have you ever wanted to be a cheerleader?”

“Actually two years ago I took Cheer at my old school” I responded

_Actually I was more of a cheer captain but i'm not gonna say anything because it's not that impressive_

Everyone gasp “Wait really” Chloe said “No wonder-”

“Okay guys” I said cutting her off “ It was a long time ago, anyways who's next”

Nino raised his hand “i'll go.Netta. How many kids do you want to have in the future? What are their nam-”

“Emma, Hugo, and Louis” I said, not even letting him finish his sentence.

“Why those names in particular”

“Nope not getting anything else from me” she stated. “Adrien why don't you go”

“Okay this ones for all of you. Who here do you think is the best flirt out of us guys?"

“You” we all said at the same time

“Oh and don't ask how we know” Mari smirked

“Umm Okay?” he said looking confused

“Max it's your turn,” Mari said.

“Okay Chloe this one for you, Do you write in a diary? He said.

Chloe laughed “Yes I do. And so does every other girl in this room”

“Kim your turn” Chloé grimaced

“Um Okay, Who do you hate the most? “ _Ondine_. I thought as we all drank from our cups.

“Hey if we said who we hated the most it would make us look bad” I said

“Nathan It's your turn” Chloe said

“Okay Alix What was your first impression of-” then he whispered in my ear the name _Kim_. 

“Nope” I shouted “You're not getting nothing from me” I drinked. they all stared at me. I shrugged "Who's next"

Kim raised his hand “Netta it's your turn Who was your first kiss and did you like it”

“That's silly if Mari had her first kiss she would have told me. Right Mari?” Alya said

I raised a brow. “Right Mari?” I said

Maris' face was burning red when she took a drink from her cup. Everyone's jaws dropped

"UM MARINETTA" I screamed.

“What the hell mar why didn't you tell me” Alya basically spat

“Was it - “

“Yes! And I don't want to talk about it” Mari screamed.

If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw Adrien rolling his eyes

little did he know

“Max your turn” I said trying to change the topic for the third time tonight

“Okay Alix have you ever ignored a friend's text? Why did you do it?

“Yes but only because they were being bitches trying to make me confess” Alix blurted

“Confess what exactly” Kim said grinning. Alix pushed a deep red “That's none of your business. what us girls talk about has nothing to do with you guys

“Oh so you guys are keeping secrets from us” Adrien said

Alya snorted “That's none of your business, Actually I think it's us girls turn to ask you guys questions” Alya declared “I'll start with Kim, Have you ever lied to any of your best friends? “

Kim snickered “Who hasn't’

“He got a point” I said

“Thank you Tinkerbell” he smirked

I rolled my eyes. I may have a huge crush on this guy but he is still very annoying “No problem Meathead okay it's my turn and I'm asking Nino. Who do you think is the Beyonce of the group?”

“That is easy. It obviously Alya!” he replied.

We all glared at him “Yeah sure she is” I said “Okay Netta It's your turn”

Marinette chuckled with a small smile. “This ones for all of you. Blondes, Brunettes, Or Dark Haired girls.

Kim raised a brow. “ I don't really have a favorite but i prefer blondes “

“Oh really” The girls said. I rolled my eyes “Well what about you Adrien”

“Dark haired”

“Expected’ I said. “Nino?”

“I don't have a type” he responded

The game kept going for at least an hour before the girls and he guys separated into two groups. Marinette showed Juleka and Rose the pictures we took Thursday and they flipped .We ate baked goods from Mari’s parents bakery which was delicious. I was about to go into the theater room to practice this dance I've been learning until I heard a ding from my phone I read what she sent me and couldn't believe my eyes.

_Hi Alix it's me Justin. Ondine has invited me to your school's talent show. Just wanted to give you a heads up since we haven't talked in a really long time see ya there ;)_

“WHAT” I screamed, catching the attention from everyone in the room. Tears started pouring from my eyes.

“Al what's wrong?” Alya said,concerned.

“Alix what's going on” Marinetes said.

“Tinkerbell?” Kim looked really confused.

_I gotta get out of here.Im not ready to talk about this._

I ran out of the classroom leaving my phone behind. I stood in the hallway and cried for what seemed to be half an hour.

_I'm not ready to see him again. Not after what happened._

_Ondine must really hate me_

_She should have never followed me here_

_She's ruining my life. And she's using Kim for her own advantages all because of my selfish actions._

* * *

“Okay’ I told myself “I'm ready to tell them” I walked back into the classroom. They were all silently looking at me. Chloe was the first to break the silence

“Alix your going to tell us what the hell is going on”

Marinette gave me a concerning look “Are you okay?”

I smiled “I'm not but I will be.”

“Who’s Justin and why is he coming Sunday to the show?” Sabrina asked.

I hesitated. _They need to know the truth and i'm going to tell them_

**“My Ex- Boyfriend”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop tea!! who's Justin????????


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix explains, Chloe and Mari wants to kill a bitch, and Nino is stunned.....

Marinette

There was a moment of silence before the class erupted.

"Justin?"

"Dang girl since when ?"

"But I thought you..."

"Why didn't you tell me "

"Huh, that makes a lot of sense."

"The probability of that being true is 100%!"

"Was he the reason-"

Alix raised her hands for quiet. "I'm sorry I kept this from you guys, but I don't think it matters anymore.But If you want the full story Ill tell you guys."

I put my hand on her shoulder "Al you don't have to tell us if you don't want to-"

"No I want to" she started " I should have in the beginning."

"Take your time we won't rush you" Chloe promised

We all sat down in a circle and waited for Alix to begin.It isn't like her to keep secrets from her best friends unless...

"Does this have anything to do with code orange?" I asked. She nodded

The girl's jaws dropped. I'm about to kill a bitch

Code orange is what we named Ondine whenever we talk about them in public or around Kim or Adrien. We have codes for almost all of the boys Code green is Adrien, Code Red is Kim, Code Blue is Luka, Code yellow is Nathanial and etc. But we also had them for the biggest fakers in school. Code Grey is Kagami And Code White is Raven.

"Whats code orange" Kim asked _oh god_

"If you boys actually spent some time with us you'd know this!" Alya said exasperated.

Nino stared at her "Well I'm sorry you guys were SHUTTING US OUT this week". Kim gave him a high five

Alix glared at the both of them . "We had our reasons that we were not going to get into right now. Do you want to hear the fucking story or no?"

"Okay Tinkerbell, lets hear about Jimmy"

"Justin" she corrected him

Kim rolled his eyes "Does it look like I care?" He remarked.

_Jealous Alert_

"Okay," she began "Back at my old school I had a ton of friends but I had two best friends Jusin and-" she paused before saying the next name "Code orange"

Me, Chloe, and Alya gasped.

"You were friends with that bitch!" We shouted louder than she had intended

"Yes now let me finish, So yes we were good friends but me and Justin were really close but it was always us three. Now see she liked him but she never said anything at all. She got really mad when she saw us two even just talking and I never knew why. Then the day me and him got together she avoided us for about two weeks. We confronted her about it but then it led to a whole argument. I left school early that day and asked my dad to transfer schools because during those two weeks while she was avoiding us she was also making my life a living hell. I broke up with him the next day with no explanation but he understood. It wasn't like I really liked him anyway I only saw him as like a brother really. But that's not the point. I wanted to leave so I did but she just had to stalk me and follow me here AND try tot get revenge on me in the most pettiest way!"

Nino softly glared at her "Wait she goes here?"

Alix closed her eyes "Yes she does do here and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm calling him to tell him that he can't come because the devil wants to invite him here without my consent. if I don't come back, Nino you can come find me" she said

"But Alix wait-" I started but she already stormed out of the room.

"IM GONNA KILL HER" Chloe screamed

"Calm down Chloe we'll kill her later" I said

"Who's code Orange" Kim asked again.

I rolled my eyes "Take a wild guess" I gritted my teeth

He looked frightened "Never mind I don't wanna know"

"Good because if I told you You would have thought I was lying"

* * *

Alix 

I left the room very pissed. Why would Ondine invite him here? It's bad enough already with Me and Kim. I do not need to add an ex boyfriend into the mix.

I found the new dance room and walked inside it. It was rumored that they are making a dance team for the school this year. If that's true then I'm super excited. I went into my contacts and found Justin's number. _He better pick up._ And he did .

"Alix hi long time no see so whats up?"

"You" I started " Look I'm sorry but you can't come to the show Sunday. There's a lot going on in Paris with akuma's and stuff I don't think you should come"

He paused for a really long time before speaking again,

"Is this about what happened last year because-"

"No this is not about what happened last year" I lied. _this is so about what happened last year_

"Maybe you could come another time" I suggested.

"Sure i missed you" My head hurts. _A lot_

"I missed you too" I replied "Okay I have to go talk to you later?"

"Sure"

"Bye" I ended the call.

Well since I'm here I might as well do some dancing. I put on my favorite song to dance to so far Secret love song by little mix. We were singing part 2 but I love the first part just as much. I took my place in the center of the room as the intro began.

I tried to remember the exact steps my old dance teacher had given her, settling her hands by her sides. She let her mind focus only on her limbs, thinking over the footwork and arms and the basic steps that she had laid out. It was a simple routine, meant for warm up. Alix had done a variation of it at her old studio, back before she was recruited. Then her favorite part came:

Why can't I say that _I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

I wish that it could be like that ( **I wish** )

Why can't we be like that? _Cause I'm yours_

That part hit close to home. That's when the tears came but I like to put emotions into my dancing anyways. Alix let the dance take over her mind the way it always did. As if Ondine and Justin and Kim no longer existed. It was just her and the empty dance floor, twirling and leaping and spinning. She felt the dance seeping into her limbs, felt them moving automatically. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

A part of her was sad when she finished the dance, but she held her finishing pose best she could.

Then I met Nino's eyes in the mirror. Unaware that anyone was even watching her.The Dj's Eyes were shining, hands clasped happily in front of his chest.

* * *

Nino -

Alix has been gone for a long time now. She seemed really upset.

Now I may be a guy but im not dumb. Ondine must have something to do with this and I wont have it. 

"Nino go check on her she's been gone for to long" Marinette basically told him

"But-"

"No buts **_Go!_** " she yelled.

I immediately ran out the door because unlike Adrien and Kim I wanted to live.

I was walking in the hallways when I heard music. As a music lover I had to follow the sound. I was coming from... the dance room?

I opened the door and my jaw dropped. was that Alix? _Dancing_?

I let her finish but she seemed unaware of my presence until she finished the dance. My eyes were shining, hands clasped happily in front of his chest.

"My God Alix when did you learn to dance like that" I exclaimed

"Old school, didn't I tell you it was a gifted school, I Cheer, Dance, Sing, and can play multiple instruments" she pointed out

"But please," she continued "Don't tell Kim this is a surprise."

I grinned "Okay _Tinkerbell_ I want out your secret but only if you confirm the Ondine is 'Code Orange' "

She rolled her eyes "Yes she is and you knew that, now come one lets go before they start to worry"

We ran back into the classroom we were in when all eyes fell on us.

"Hey guys," I said to the boys. then I turned towards Alix with a grin. "Looks like we may have some competition on Sunday. But anyways who's up to hang out tomomorow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a short chapter but merry christmas


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEA!!!!!

"What do you mean the talent shows cancelled until Friday" Chloe shouted

It's the next day and we all decided that we should go out today.so right now we were strolling through the park after going to get coffee when I got a call from the principal saying that the show was cancelled and That I had to change the date of the show because of an unknown reason.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Luka asked placing a hand on her shoulder _Cute_

"The talent show is cancelled until Friday his is ridiculous utterly ridiculous " She pouted

"Wait really," Alix said, putting her head phones away looking disappointed, "we worked super hard for it."

"Yeah " I sighed "We were gonna kick you guys asses too" I said

Adrien raised his eyebrows "Oh really?"

The girls including Max and Nino shared a look. _If only he knew_

Kim looked at us with confusion "What were you guys gonna do anyway. you guys still never told us"

Yesterday, the boys told us they were doing some sort of parkour thing doing flips to one Ninos new tracks. It sounds really cool. I'm sure they'll settle for second place.

"Kim if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you" Alix hushed him

"Well after D.C basically yelled at us at one of your little girl sleepover things excuse me and Adrien for being a little curious. you guys haven't hung out with us in over a week and," he then turned to Alix "It seems like you're avoiding me Tinkerbell"

Alix nudged him then rolled her eyes before glaring at him

"You've been... busy yourself" _with Ondine ._

I rolled my eyes. "And to answer you question boys we've just been really busy-" I said

Alya then squealed, causing people to stare at our large group. "Guys the pictures came!"

Wait really OMG LET ME SEE THEM" me and Alix screamed.

"Not yet not in there presence " She whispered

"What pictures" Nino asked

"We had a photoshoot Thursday" I half lied

Adrien looked amused "Can I see, I am a model I can give you guys pointers"

I grinned then placed a finger on my lips "Sorry sunshine but tits a secret"

"But I thought I was your everyday Chat Noir what the hell happened to you and me against the world '' He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry kitty not today" I nudged his shoulder. See it's nice just being his friend _just a friend_

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Kim asked

"What the hell's that supposed to mean" I shouted

"You guys were flirting too much" Nino said

"I wasn't flirting" Adrien blurted out

Kim shrugged"It seemed like u were"

I rolled my eyes"My childhood friends, Kim and Nino I love you both dearly you're like the brothers I never had and never wanted. But please stop"

Adrien looked confused "You guys grew up together?"

"lol, yeah"

Nino chuckled"we probably have so much dirt on each other"

"Like Marinette used to take a cat plushie to school everyday" Kim blurted out

"KIM" _I'm gonna kill him_

"That's adorable," Adrien said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that he's Chat Noir.

whoops

I grinned before shouting "KIM CRIED DURING THE LITTLE MERMAID"

Alix slapped his arm "Aw that's so cute"

Kim looked betrayed "I was 10! back me up hear Nino"

Nino put his hands up "Sorry dude your on your own Netta has more dirt on the two of us than we have on her combined we were really dumb kids plus our moms love her and would gladly tell her embarrassing stories there is no winning this fight"

"Wise choice" Chloe nodded. Alya and Alix turned towards me

"Girl, I'm officially scared of you. You shouldn't blackmail people even if they deserve it" Alix pointed out. Alya nodded her head agreeing

Marinette shrugged " It's not black mail I'm not forcing them to do anything. I just have a lot of ammunition if they want to go to war with me"

We were walking towards the nearest pizza place when we heard a familiar voice

"Hey guys how are you"

Ondine Goode. When she first transferred here i knew from the start that i was not going to like her. Butt when Alix confirmed that she was a pure snake I was thrilled. Great another bitch to kill

Kim's face lit up "Hey Ondine how's it going" _ugh this idiot_

"Actually I'm here to talk to Alix," she said then took her hand and dragged her off to the other side of the park.

_What is she up to ?_

* * *

Alix pov

"What the hell do you want Ondine" I said looking annoyed

She rolled her eyes "why the hell did you turn down Jake's invitation to come here" She asked

I glared at her "Um because I did invite him duh"

Then she got up in my face "Or is it because you dont want him tot see that you moved on"

I back away. That's exactly why he can't come down here but I wasn't going to admit that to a snake.

"First of all you are all up in my face . Don't do that and Second why the hell do you give a fuck. this is none of your business"

She plastered a fake smile on her face "Oh but sweety it is my business or do I need to remind you why you left in the first place" 

_Nope I definitely don't need that reminder_

"Thought so"

"What the hell is wrong with you. what the fuck are you getting out of this. You got Justin. You even 'Got Kim' What do you want from me" I asked. This bitch is getting on my last nerve.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend"

"First of all which one, let me not remind you about why YOU left our old school" I smirked. I'm not going to slut shame her because who does that these days but let's just say she's a real player. "Thought so" I smirked

She gritted her teeth "You're perfect with your blonde hair and blue eyes and he still didn't pick you "

"Oh and P.s hope you know Jake never takes no for an answer"

This girl is messing with the wrong group of friends

I plastered a sickly sweet smile and glared at this snake with ugly fashion sense "Well you tell him to be carefuI what you wish for " I said before sashaying away.

_Well that took a turn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n thank you guys for 900 reads Happy New Years
> 
> Question of the chapter 
> 
> What's your favorite Wattpad book
> 
> I have five : You Don't Know Me, One of a Kind, The Ms. Woods mystery, Yeah I Hate You To, Sweetheart, and Always and Forever


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell did she want with you"

After my little encounter with ms queen bitch I happily skipped back over to our group. While Kim and Adrien is having a disagreement over who spilled Chloe's drink, Mari and Alya pulled me aside

I snorted "Oh nothing she just confronted me as to why I turned down his offer to come down here and now he's probably on his way here" I said as I was looking at my nails. When I looked up, the girls looked like they'd just seen a Ghost.

Marinette's face paled "So your toxic ass ex is coming to paris when you specifically told him not to and YOUR NOT WORRIED!" she panicked

"Calm down Netta its okay its not like i'm gonna take him back or anything he's an Ex for a reason" I pointed out.

Alya looked unconvinced "Okay but just be careful"

"Girls what are you waiting for, let's go" Nino yelled.

I turned to them "Come on we have better things to worry about then some psycho ex who cant take the hint."

* * *

"So Alix, What did Ondine want with you" Kim asked as he's sipping on his water

See I want to tell him about the whole situation but I just can't. I genuinely think he really likes this girl. If he finds out what she did to me he would either call me out for being jealous and poof friendship over or he would just be really heartbroken and I don't want to be the cause of that.I'll tell him everything eventually but for right now.... No.

I chuckled nervously, "Oh nothing she just wanted the answers to our Geometry homework" I lied

Nino glared at me "I don't believe you"

I rolled my eyes "Does it matter? We were just having a normal conversation like normal civilians do. _Well at least semi normal_

"Anyways," Marinette said, trying to change the subject, "Nino, since you've known Alix basically all her life, why don't you share some of her most embarrassing moments with us" I gasped.

Yes me and Nino have been best friends since we were babies. We went to the same school Rosewood Prep , London ,One of the most famous private schools in the world. There were ten schools and we got accepted when I was six. Nino left when we were 8.After then we became distant and moved to paris.I grew really popular at my old school portraying my stage name Alixis Carey (My birth name with my middle name) I was the best of the best and I became really popular. You may be wondering how does Marinette know all of this? Well I met her a couple years ago when the one person from each school 'the best of the best' brunch.apparently Marinette or should I say 'Netta Rose' and we basically became really good friends.well until she left fame to settle down with her parents in Paris.Then all the drama with me and justin and ondine, I found out that Netta and Nino went to the same school and applied for it. I changed my appearance and went for a more edgier look because I didn't want to make friends because of my popularity. That's why I never told anyone other than the girls and Nino.

When I first met Kim we instantly hitted it off.We became really close and Dared each other everyday.you might be wonder when did i fall for him,,, and the answer to that is New Year (well talk about this later) Then my worst nightmare showed up within three weeks and instantly caught Kims attention. I hate her. But enough of me ranting

Nino looked like he was about to kill a baby.

"Well for starters let's talk about when we we in the second grade" he said that bastard;

Okay so maybe when i was younger I was a little...a lot of boy crazy. I was a pure girly girl.Not saying that i still am but when i tell you i had like six different boyfriends that year... let's just say my life is crazy

"Please Nino I beg of you" I pleaded playfully. Kim bumped my shoulders making my heart skip a beat.

"What are you hiding from me"

"Nothing" I said instantly, making me look really guilty.

"Alix was a boy crazed maniac" Nino blurted. My cheeks grow red

"NINO!" Me and Alya yelled at the same time

Nino then hid behind Adrien who was currently half asleep.

"ADRIEN THERE TRYING TO KILL ME" he cried. Adrien chuckled.

"Alix is not going to kill you, you were just joking" he said then turned towards me

"You were joking right?" he asked, looking uncertain. I stayed silent.

Kim started laughing "Wait really Alix kubdel..Girly girl I don't believe it" he said I stuck out my tongue and then gave him the finger.

"Oh you better believe it" Nino said

"How bad"

"Let's just say she broke like ten guy's hearts that year," he chuckled. I muttered a couple of words that would have gotten me expelled

"Guys.." I started but then My phone started buzzing. It was him

_Turn around_

And I did and sure enough it was him

_Justin_

* * *

I clenched my fist " Cosa stai facendo qui (what are you doing here)" I gritted from my teeth

At Rosewood they taught us multiple languages but since i also took dance,show choir,photography, strings and Cov opps (yes i could basically be a spy whenever i want to) I only learned two... Italian and French

He just grinned at me "quindi non posso venire qui a vedere un vecchio amico (so i can't come here to see an old friend )

I rolled my eyes then walk towards him holding my hand back from doing something stupid. "taglia la recita cosa diavolo vuoi (cut the act what the hell do you want)"

"Tu (you)"

I laughed. really hard.then gave him a full on glare "haha davvero divertente ora dimmi il vero motivo per cui sei qui (haha real funny now tell me the real reason why your here)"

Justin gave me a serious look that literally can't take seriously "mi amavi Alix, per favore ascoltami ( you loved me Alix please just hear me out)"

Now I got Angry " ti ho amato? prima di tutto ho amato il passato, secondo non ti ho mai amato e infine il tuo unico fottuto ascolto che mi ha buttato fuori dal mio gioco. Smettila, non siamo mai stati amici. siamo usciti a malapena per due settimane e oh sì, TU AMI ONDELINE oltre a me che sono andata avanti" (I loved you? first of all loved past tense second I never loved you and finally your only fucking hear to throw me off my game. Cut the act we were never friends. we hardly dated for two weeks and oh yeah YOU LOVE ONDELINE besides ives moved on)

He looked surprised then angered "oh davvero qual è"

What wait hold up im confused "che cosa significa questo zaffo" (what's that supposed to mean)

"hai detto che sei andata avanti ... certo che te ne sei andata due anni fa, certo che stavi per trovare amici. ma il modo in cui l'hai detto .. ami qualcuno. adesso dimmi chi è"

(you said you've moved on.. of course you did leave two years ago of course you were gonna find friends. but the way you said it.. you love someone.now tell me who is it)

Once again I rolled my eyes " la mia vita amorosa non è di tuo interesse solo ora, per favore, vai prima che qualcuno ti uccida il culo e lo faccia sembrare un incidente" (my love life is none of your business justin now please just go before i have someone kill your ass and make it look like an accident)

I turned toward my friends "Come on guys let's go" I said and before they could protest I stormed away.thankfully they caught up

Kim looked tensed "Who was he" he asked

I rolled my eyes _gosh i got to stop doing that_ "Justin"

They all looked surprised.there's tension in the air

Chloe was the first to speak up, "I thought you told him not to come?"

"He doesn't listen" I replied

"Thank god I learned how to speak Italian" Mari muttered.

"YOU HEARD THAT" I shouted

"Girl calm down you know this already and besides i'm one of your best friends you were gonna tell me anyways"

"True. but lets for get about it for right now come on i need food"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAI GUYS thank you so much for 1,200 views. that's so crazy so i decided why not update to celebrate?
> 
> question of the chapter: What's your favorite food and why
> 
> my answer: Everything but veggies 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea spilled

Alya Pov.

"So are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna talk about he elephants in the room?"

After the little incident that happend awhile ago, we decided to get drinks so now were currently at a local park sitting on a bench.

I always knew Alix had a thing for Kim. When I first saw them together I immediately said SHIP!. Same for Adrien and Mari... And Chloe and Luka. you can basically say im the shipping queen.

Now Im a complete Drama freak so I need to know the tea and if thst really hot guy was her ex,I need to know the deets know.

Alix and Mari started slurping on there slurpies a little to loudly. guilty mother fuckers

"Justins Hot" Chloe said breaking the tension in the room. We all turned towards Chloe while Alix started chocking on her drink.

Chloe just grinned "Hey Im just stating the obvious. Alix you have very good taste" She said then gave her a wink. Kim rolled his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Ohh I see whats shes doing. Our queen B is hella smart. she trying to make him jealous. whitch is good considering the fact that he pulled that move three weeks ago

***Two weeks earlier***

_It was another Friday at school. The girls Marinette was trying to enjoy her lunch at the cafeteria with the girls as she planned out our sleepover . The event was going to be next Friday! However, she was getting distracted with Alix slurping her juice loudly._ __"Are you okay?" Marinette finally asked._ _

_"I'm fine." Alix said quickly._ _Looking up, Marinette saw Alya hint at her to look to the right. There was Kim talking to Odine at another table. From this angle, it looked like the two were flirting, if Ondine's red cheeks were to give you a hint. Remembering what she read in Alya's journal, she placed a hand on the short girl's arm._

_"Is it Kim?" Chloe asked softly. The question caused Alix to turn pink as she choked on her drink._

_"O-Of course not."_

_A couple minutes later, someone ran into the cafeteria. "Kim!" Aurore waved as she came up to Kim and Ondine. "Would you be my date to the festival next week?" Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet as the attention fell to the tall jock. Alix had almost gave herself a whiplash with how fast she turned her head to look at her friend._

_"I'm sorry. I already have a date in mind." Kim said with a smile. Alix could have sworn that Kim looked at her when he said it._

_"Who?" The blond asked but she didn't seem to heartbroken about it._

_"That would be me." Ondine said as she walked closer to Kim. "He just asked me before you came over." People from the swim team cheered as Kim blushed._

_Marinette's heart dropped as she looked back at Alix. Her pink-haired friend quickly got up to her feet._

_"Alix..." Rose began to call out._

_"I said I'm fine." Alix said as she gathered her things. "I forgot I had a piece to work on in the art room. I'll see you all in class." Alix left the cafeteria before anyone could stop her._

_"Did something happen between them?" Mylene asked._

_"Eh..." Alya began to speak. "I think Alix realized she had feelings for him and doesn't know how to handle it. It's always been fun and games between them. But.." I hesitated before continuing " Dont tell Nino that I told you this but accidentally kissed on New Years as a dare and things have been strange between them since."_

_Juleka frowned. "Maybe she was hoping Kim was going to ask her to the dance."_

_The girls sighed. Of course, it was their our second year here and emotions were high._

_"What about you guys? Who are you guys going with" I asked_

_"I'm going with Juleka!" Rose beamed as she wrapped her arms around her dark haired girl. Juleka couldn't help but blush._

_"Nino asked me this morning. as friends " Alya said with a smile._

_"Oh my goodness, Alya!" Marinette cheered as she went to hug her friend. The others joined in on the hug. "Finally!"_

_"What about you, girl?" Alya smirked. "When are you going to ask Sunshine?"_

_The old codename for when the girls had their Operation: Secret Garden caused Marinette to blush._

_"You should ask him!" Rose peaked up._

_then she started to cry_

_"Girl, what happened?" Alya asked as she got up from her seat._

_"It's nothing..." Marinette muttered._

_"Was it Adrien again?"_

_At the sound of his name, Marinette broke down crying once more._

_Marinette tried to calm herself as she wiped her tears away. "I-I was heading to the fabric store and overheard Kagami asking him to the dance ."_

_The girls gasped. They knew that Adrien's fencing partner was in love with Adrien but had also become friends with Marinette the past year. Of course Adrien didn't belong to anyone but they were surprised that Kagami had finally took her chance to confess._

_"Did Adrien agree?" Juleka asked._

_"Yes" Marinette answered. She didn't have to clarify what Adrien's answer was due to her tears._

_"Oh Marinette..." Rose said slowly, not wanting to upset her any more._

_"I-I thought I could do this..." Marinette sighed as she went to hug herself as she cried harder. "I thought it wouldn't matter if he didn't return my feelings. I thought being his friend was enough. It's too painful to be in love with him."_

_"Here." Alya said as she signaled to Nino and Adrien to come over to their table._

_"Alya!" Marinette hissed as she got up to leave but bumped into something hard. Looking up, she realized that she bumped into Adrien's chest._

_"Hey girls!" Adrien greeted as Nino went to playfully kiss Alya on the cheek. "What's up?"_

_"We're trying to see who would go to the festival with Marinette. She doesn't have a date yet!" Rose hinted._

_"Oh dude, you can go with Marinette, right?" Nino suggested as he patted the blond on his back._

_"I would but I already have a date to the festival." Adrien admitted._

_"Y-You do?" Alya said worriedly before looking at her best friend._

_"That's good." Marinette said with a smile. She soon turned her back to the guys as she faced her female friends. Everyone could see that girl was on the verge of tears. "I-I should go find Alix and see if she's okay. I'll see you all in class."_

_Before anyone could get a word out, Marinette sprinted out of the room._

_"Is she okay?" Adrien asked with a frown. "What happened with Alix?"_

"She'll be fine. They both will." Alya shook her head before asking her next question. "Who are you going with?"

_"Yeah dude, I didn't know you had a date already." Nino pouted. "You asked Kagami?"_

_"Yeah"_

**Present Day**

Alix rolled her eyes "And?" she said "Never happening again"

"Seems like he wants you back" Nino said.

"Nope" She replied. Everyone then got quiet for a real hot second before Adrien spoke up.

"Alix you do know that I speak Italian right" He said.

Marinette snorted "Yay were not the only ones." She rolled her eyes "Now we cant have our secret conversations anymore. Alix pick another language"

Alix grinned "You know Russan right" she asked. Marinette nodded.

"Umm hello im still here" Adrien said waving his hands

Alix looked like she wanted to puke "You heard everything didnt you"

"Yep"

Alix then muttered something in Greek then cleared her throat "Adrien, May I speak with you for a second" she said with her jaw clenched. uh oh

"Sure" he responded. Then they both got up and walked to the farthest tree possible.

Kim suddenly spoke up "Why does she need to talk him? Its not like he overheard some secret shes been hiding from us"

Mari's face hardened "He found out" She muttered

"Found out what" I questioned

She looked down "More than he should. I just hope she doesn't me away" she said quietly. True

"Gosh I just wish you guys would stop keeping secrets from us"

Marinette then glanced up "Careful what you wish for. You might be shocked by the outcome"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're Alixis Carey" Adrien shrieked, looking shocked,surprised,and a bunch of other things I can't describe.

The only people whom know who I am was Nino Mari,and Alya (Long story) and I wanted to keep it that way.well, used to But I honestly don't care if they know .The sooner these idiots find out who I am the fucking better.

"Keep your fucking voice down Sunshine" I whispered yelled. "And how the hell do you know Italian"

"Haven't you've forgotten That I've been homeschooled all of my life.I've learned about ten different languages" He chucked

"Russian?" I asked. Hey! Me and Marinette have our private conversations in Russian and we don't need mr.perfect listening in.

"No, Not yet"

"Good, I'm surprised you're taking this really well."

He smirked "Well I'm totally dying inside but I have a ton of questions for you"

I rolled my eyes "Ask away sunshine"

"First,Why is your hair pink, I thought Alixis had long Blonde hair?"

"Well for starters Blonde is my natural hair color.when i came here i wanted a fresh start and I wanted people to like me for me and not my fame so I cut my hair short and dyed it pink,But apparently My hair just loved to grow."

He looked satisfied "Okay,so other than me who else know your little secret"

"Nino,Marinette,and Alya"

He looked confused "How did they find out?"

"Nino's been my friends since we were babies until I left for rosewood at ten,so he's always known, Alya found out when we were at a sleepover two months ago when she asked me to sing her a song" I rolled my eyes at that.I always knew alya would find out sooner or later hey i'm surprised it took her so long."And as for Mari, she always knew"

He gasped at that "How?"

"That's classified" Hey I cant tell im that we met at a charity show in China and that she's Netta Rose.I would look like a bad friend.

"Okay,I guess"

I rolled my eyes again "Okay are we done here" I really wanted this conversation to end.

"One more question, What the hell happened on New Years last year that everyones talking about,and two weeks ago you and Mari ran out of the cafeteria after we came into the room?"

I flinched. I really don't want to answer his questions.That memory still haunts my dreams

**Two weeks ago**

_Hanging on her backpack was a blue themed bunny keychain that Kim had won for her at an arcade a year ago_

_"Alix?" A soft voice called out. The pink-haired girl looked up to see Marinette walking into the room with the keychain that she had thrown just seconds ago._

_"What?" Alix snapped before her eyes widened. Marinette's eyes were red as if she was just crying. "Are you okay?"_

_"Are you?" Marinette asked as she took a seat next to her friend._

_"No." Alix answered truthfully._

_"You seemed to have dropped something important to you." Marinette said as she handed the short girl back her keychain. Alix looked at it as she brought it to her chest. A teardrop rolled down her cheek before she felt herself being pulled into Marinette's comforting hug._

_"Oh, Alix..."_

_"Ugh!" Alix wiped her tears away, upset that she was getting so emotional. She was supposed to be the tough one in the group. She tried to change the focus to her friend. "What happened to you?"_

_"Never mind me." Marinette replied as she began to rub the shorter girl's back. "You're the one crying right now."_

_"I think I'm in love with that idiot." Alix laughed pitifully. "But he doesn't see me that way. He has Ondine and he's going to the festival with her. He wouldn't think of me like that. Compared to Ondine and Aurore, I'm just one of the guys to him. I'm not girly like them or at least that's what he thinks. sometimes i wish we could tell them the truth about us. And I want to go back blonde but they cant know who I am or they would freak"_

_"I feel you. But it's his loss." Marinette said as if it was a fact. Silence came between them before Marinette spoke up again. "Adrien is going to the festival with someone else."_

_"Seriously?" Alix looked at her in disbelief. "Why don't you just ask Juleka's brother to be your date?"_

_"Im pretty sure he likes Chloe "_

_"Yeah shes been talking about him alot lately"_ _  
_

_Marinette looked at her in surprise before she smirked. "And why would I ask him when I have a better person to go with, if she doesn't mind. I'll even make her a dress to show Kim what he's missing. and besides,_

_Alix looked up at her friend in confusion before she realized what she meant. "Ah!" She grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. "I guess there is an awesome pink-haired girl that's better than those boys, isn't there."_

_The girls laughed as they got up to get ready for their next class. Before they left the art room, Alix grabbed the taller girl's arm._

_"Hey Marinette?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks. For coming to check up on me. You're amazing." Alix said softly. It was the truth. She was going to do everything in her power to help Adrien realize Marinette's feelings even if it meant she had to punch the model in the face. Pulling out her phone, Alix saw the group chat with the girls. Rose was asking for a video-chat after school._

"Look Adrien I would tell you but it's not my story to tell" I said. _LIE_

All he did was nod his head "I understand"

I was about to say something when I got a text from _the principle?_

_Dear Alix,_

_Chloe's Informed me that you have a passion for dance and that you are considering trying out for the dance team captain with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Well Chloe practically begged me to coach the team.I obviously considered and she immediately said she wanted you and Marinette as captain so Congratulations you both got the job. As Captains you guys are also going to be interining the Jr. team's Captains. Here's the attached forms and information following this email. tryouts for everyone else starts tomorrow._

_Have a great weekend_

_Mr. Damocles_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" I shreiked jumping up and down and probably attracting attention but I dont give a fuck. I made the team. I made captain of the team. Then of course my dumb ass ran up towards Marinette and gave her a big hug.

"WE MADE IT" I screamed. She looked at me with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes

"Check your fucking email" I said. She then took out her phone and two minutes later were both jumping up and down screaming

"Yes! Thank you Chloe you're the best friend ever" I said to Chloe then gave her a big hug.

Kim looked really confused. "What's going on?" _Typical_

"You'll find out soon enough," I said, smirking. I have to tell Hailey." I shrieked

"Well you can tell her in an hour. She is coming today" Alya said not looking up from her phone. My eyes went wide 'WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME"I snapped.

Marinette then bursted into laughter " Girl, It was in the group chat, we even picked out outfits to wear,but don't worry I have your in my bag. Now come on you and Alya look a mess, Adrien Kim Nino go meet us at the cafe in an hour," she said then turned towards us and picked up her hair brush "Girls, let's get to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER!!
> 
> oh and also TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY im finally 15 :)
> 
> Question of the chapter : When is your birthday.
> 
> Make sure to vote and comment on your favorite part. lets get to 20 votes and comments on this chapter for the next


	11. Chapter 11

"So who are the girls you guys are interning next week" Chloe asked as she's currently styling her wig into her usual ponytail.

"Some girls named Emma Jesslyn and Camryn." I replied 

Marinette's face lit up "Wait I know one of them. I think her name was Emma? We used to go to Rosewood together. Shes a really good Dancer"

Alya pursed her lips "Good because were going to need all the dancers we can get. I heard Ondine's trying out" I groaned 

I may hate that bitch but shes I cant lie shes a really good Dancer.She went to Rose wood after all.

Chloe smiled "Well aren't the Captains suppost to decide who joins or not. there there during the tryout portion."

I chuckled "So you want me to not pick her just because I dont like her?" Marinette gave me a look "I like it" Then we burst into laughter.

"Why dont we asked Hailey and her friend Zoey? Dont they dance too"

Hailey has a twin sister Zoey .there complete opposites though but there both equally nice and are really talented

I nodded "Yes they do dance but singing is there real passion"

"Okay we only need about twelve girls including to juniors. Didnt the juniors have tryouts already?" 

"Yes"

"Didnt they send you the names"

I nodded then pulled out my phone "Emma and Jessyln are captain with Camryn being there Co. then there's Kara, Crystal and Shyanna.

"Okay so if we add them and Hailey and Zoey then we have twelve.But you guys still need to tryout though"  
  


Alya just gave us her usual smirk "I used to dance when I was younger remember.and you saw what we can do.Were so making it"

Marinette just grinned "Okay guys Hailey just texted and said they would be here in ten. we have been in here for an hour lets go,we dont want to keep them waiting"

Currently were in a bathroom at our local cafe getting ready for our friend Hailey to come. Apparently everyone knew this exept me,(Probably because ive been practicing really hard for this show) but thanks to Chloe she already had our outfits planned out.

Me, Marinette and Hailey used to be really addicted to flowers when we were younger.( Ask Nino) so we decided to wear something floral theme.Chloe decided to wear a white floral skater dress that fit her curves perfectly. She replaced her usual heels for black combat boots. with her usual pear earrings. Alya decided to go with something more casual. So she wore a yellow floral crop with orange mom jeans. she also decided to wear white converse shoes.she had her hair in a low bun with two strand of her hair covering her face.

Me and Marinette wanted casual but also out of our comfort zones so of course we went all out. Marinette had on a red woven floral crop top featuring an all over smocked construction, lettuce-edge trim, off-the-shoulder neckline, and short sleeves. with black mom jeans and red converse shoes. her hair was in a high side ponytail. and of course she keeps her red earring on that apparently matched the outfit for some reason. she told Alya kept her make up to a bare minimum with smokey eye shadow and mascara making her bluebell eyes stand out , with pink lip gloss.

I on the other hand was wearing an atomic floral ruched crop top with see-through organza short sleeves, elastic ruffed hemline and an off-shoulder neckline . with white mom shorts and black converses. My pink hair ( or wig) was in half up pigtails . I really loved Marinette's make up so I asked her to do the sam for me except clear lip gloss instead of pink. I looked hot - _to hot ._

 _I_ started to panic " Im not going out there looking like this" I hissed 

Alya and Chloe rolled there eyes at me then smirked "You look hot so whats the problem"

"That's the problem!! I look too hot." I turned to Marinette "Mari help me out here. I haven't worn make up in over TWO YEARS.what if they recognize me" I exclaimed 

Marinette pursed her lips "You'll be fine Lex your hair not blonde yet so they won't notice you and if they do it was about time. we were gonna tell them eventually "

I snorted "Fine but you guys can go first"

We walked out of the bathroom and into the diner - well _they_ walked into the diner. My ass stayed in the hallway leading up to the bathroom.The boys were standing outside having a conversation but immediatley stopped when the girls came out. there eyes widened 

I rolled my eyes _boys_

_I mean come on guys this is like everyday wear for them get a grip._

"Woah why the hell are you guys dressed as if your going to a party" Adrien asked looking right at Marinette 

_and then he calls her "Just a Friend"_

Alya smiled at Nino, Who was practically eye raping her "Hey my eyes are up here" 

Chloe rolled her eyes "So we cant dress up whenever we want to ?"

Marinette just smiled "Our friend Hailey's Moving back here so we decided to dress up and hang out with her and her sister "

Nino's jaw dropped "Hailey's coming here?" wait how does he know Hailey?

_Of course Nino knew her. he and Mari was friends_

Marinette nodded while the rest of them gave Nino a confused face "Who's Hailey?"

"Marinette and Alix's Childhood friend.they were super close"

Adrien then turned towards Alya and Chloe "If Alix and Mari's friends with them,how do you guys know them"

they both just gave him a million dollar smile before saying "We went to visit them Fall break freshman year remember?" 

He just gave us a nod

"Wheres Alix" Kim ask. I froze.

Marinette smirked "Panicking" she simply answered 

thats it im going to offically _kill_ her 

Kim just laughed "Why on earth would she be panicking"

Chloe shrugged "She thinks she looks too hot.I mean she wasn't wrong and also because she hasnt seen Hailey in a year" 

NIno rolled his eyes "She cant look that hot"

The girls just gave him a look before laughing

"Boy you have no idea" Marinette said then she picked up her phone. then suddenly my phone started ringing 

"Hello" I said 

"Alix Kubdel get your ass out of here Hailey and Zoey is coming in like five minutes"

I rolled my eyes "Im coming jeez calm your tits "

"NOW!" She scream

"Girl chill im on my way"

I ended the phone call. they I clicked on Spotify and put on _Like Mariah_ bu Fifth Harmony.

I need a confidence boosted. As soon as the song comes on I began shaking my hips to the beat

I started humming to the beat as I walked out of the hallway and by the counter. I needed a drink.

Once I get my Latte I exited the Diner/Cafe and walked towards where my friends were but there heads were turned,

good they didn't notice me.

Adrien and Kim were arguing once again on who was the best guitarist

_Its me of course, but they didn't know that_

_I then turned off my music and dialed Alya's Number.She picked up  
_ _"Girl where the fuck are you" She demanded_ __  


_I rolled my eyes "Turn around "_

And as expected everyone turned around and as expected there jaws dropped. especially Kim who was currently looking me up and down since he never seen me in make up.or revealing outfit.

"Who's the Hottie and what have you done to Alix"

I smirked if only you knew 

"No I dont know so care to explain"

_fuck I said that out loud_

But I of course rolled my eyes and said "My eyes are up here meathead"

And of course he gave me one of his annoying yet endearing smiles that sent my heart racing.

He was about to make a comment before a voice speaks up.

"Lex? Netta" A voice said. But I already Know who it is 

"HAILEY" Me and Marinette screamed. 

there she was wearing a blue floral sundress with her hair dyed light brown with blonde highlights pulled into a low ponytail

she pulled us into a group hug "Girlies" She smirked "Long time no see "

"Hay Hay can I talk to you for a second" I said interrupting her.

"Yeah sure" she said. we all walked a few feet away from our group

Us and Hailey dont really need catching up because we talk every single day.We practically know everything about each other - including crushed 

"So whats up" she said 

"Dont mention Alixis or Netta Rose in there presence"

Hailey frowned "Why?"

Marinette had a worried expression on her face" We didnt tell them yet"

"Oh Okay thats fine I wont mention it"

I smiled "Now come on its time for you to meet our friends"

____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys long time no see lol. heres a long update for you guys.hope you enjoy.
> 
> Next Chapter: Hailey being emmbarrising. and School's returning
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Whats your ideal outfit
> 
> my answer: Black Crop top with Mom Jeans 
> 
> see you guys next saturday


End file.
